


Blue Feathers

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, i'll add characters and relationships tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-15 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19609321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: All Lloyd remembers about his dad are blue, transparent wings.That comes back to haunt him.





	1. Chapter 1

All Lloyd remembers about his dad are blue, transparent wings. It can’t possibly be true- Lloyd’s human through and through, it must be something he remembered wrong. But he still latches onto the memory, unwilling to forget the one thing he remembers of his father.

That comes back to haunt him.

Wings. Kratos has wings. They’re blue and transparent. Lloyd’s brain feels like mush. They’re his  _ dad’s.  _ He knows it to be true- the memory is so clear in his mind.

Lloyd is fighting his  _ father.  _ Is getting betrayed by his  _ father. _ Kratos is his dad.

Their swords clash. Lloyd gets overwhelmed, falling on the floor and barely managing to hang on. “....Dad…” He whispers, still too shocked, too overwhelmed by everything.

Kratos makes some form of choking noise- but Yggdrasil appears and the Renegades save Lloyd and his friends before anything else happens. Lloyd doesn’t know wether to laugh or scream. 

He’s silent as they escape to Tethe’alla. Too much on his mind. They need to save Colette but… Lloyd needs to talk to Kratos too. He needs to know why his  _ father _ is doing this.

Raine, Genis and Sheena are worried about how silent he is, Lloyd can tell. He musters up some excitement about seeing Tethe’alla- which isn’t hard. Lloyd really is excited… but very conflicted.

“Lloyd.” Raine speaks quietly, pulling him over to her. She doesn’t want the rest of the group to overhear. “There is something else besides Colette on your mind, isn’t it?” The professer has always been sharp. Lloyd nods.

“I… Kratos he-” How will Lloyd explain this? Just say ‘Hey, my dad had wings and Kratos has the same ones? I called him dad and he reacted?’ “He… I think he’s…” He trails off, uncertain. “...I want to talk to him. I need to know why he’s betraying us. I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive him but… I need to know.” Lloyd can’t believe he chickened out of telling Raine like this- but it’s hard to say something out loud he barely believes himself.

Raine is silent for a moment. “Lloyd… I can’t say it’s particularly wise to do that but… I can see where you’re coming from.” She sighs, holding her staff just a bit closer to herself. “I’ll try to give you the opportunity to speak to him the next time we see him, but please be careful.”

“I will! Thanks professor Sage.” Lloyd will talk to Kratos- and he’ll figure out why this is happening, even if he won’t like the answers. “Saving Colette comes first though.”

She nods, a small smile on her face, and pats his back. They join the rest of the group again, having fallen behind a bit. Genis throws them a questioning look, but Lloyd just shrugs. 

He’ll leave the Dad Thing as a secret for a while longer. Lloyd needs to talk to Kratos first before he talks to anyone else about it. It might be foolish, but it’s something Lloyd has to figure out himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelos is a prick. Lloyd groans as he sees the redhead flirt with some girls in Meltokio. Sheena left them and now they got stuck with the chosen of Tethe’alla. He would really love to have Sheena back, but at least Zelos is a good back up healer. His flirting is a disaster though.

They decided to spend the rest of the day in Meltokio to rest. No one protested- everyone is tired and Presea really didn’t say much of anything. 

Zelos is supposed to lead them to his house, but he’s too busy flirting with people. It’s annoying and Lloyd really wants to lay down on a bed right now. “Zelos!” He calls out. “Can you please get us to your house already?”

Said chosen doesn’t look happy to be interrupted. “I’m busy here bud.”

Raine shakes her head at the display. “Zelos, you can continue your… activities after you showed us where to go.” She looks stressed. Lloyd can’t blame her.

“Fiiiine! But only because my ultra cool beauty is asking!” He bids goodbye to his hunnies, and then finally leads them to his mansion. “Here you go~! Make yourselves at home, but shower first. I don’t want your filthy selfs to dirty the sheets.” After introducing them to his butler, Zelos runs off again.

“Bastard.” Genis mutters quietly. Raine is too tired to berate him for his language. 

Sighing again, Raine begins to speak. “Okay everyone, let’s all get washed up.” They are pretty filthy, Zelos wasn’t wrong. “We’ll need all the rest we can get for tomorrow.”

“Food will be brought to your rooms.” The butler remarks. “Please enjoy yourself. I’ll show you to your rooms.”

The room Lloyd got is big- bigger than his room in Sylverant. It even has it’s own bathroom, which he uses instantly. After figuring out how the bath works, the boy gets cleaned up. 

Lloyd finally feels like a person again once he’s clean. He lies down on the fluffy bed, staring at the ceiling. “Kratos… Colette…” Colette lost her soul and Lloyd has no idea how to get it back. Not to mention that Kratos just let it happen. Even if Kratos is his dad, he betrayed them.

Was anything real? Did Kratos feel anything for them? Lloyd doesn’t know but he can’t help but hope it wasn’t fake. He _liked_ the man. Sure he always criticized him but that was cuz Kratos wanted him to do better. Not to mention the sword lessons. They felt… real. Lloyd doesn’t want them to be fake.

He screams into his pillow. He shouldn’t want this! Kratos betrayed them! He doesn’t care about them! Kratos _left him._ Lloyd really needs to talk to him soon- to figure out what happened. He needs to know why Kratos abandoned him.

With that depressing thought, Lloyd falls asleep.

* * *

The whole Sybak thing was a mess. At least Sheena is with them again and Genis and Raine are unharmed. It scares Lloyd how easily they could have died. His best friends… gone. Just like that. He has to grow stronger- to protect the people that matter to him. He refuses to think about if that includes Kratos or not.

They’re on the way to get the Rheairds like Zelos suggested. They’re all exhausted, but they can’t rest just yet. Rheairds come first. 

“How much further?” Genis asks as he wipes off sweat from his forehead.

“We should be there soon.” Sheena nods to herself. “But maybe we should take a break before we reach the mountain- it’s full of monsters.”

“Chance of Failure without rest: 70%." Presea's monotone voice rings out. "Chance of Failure with rest: 30%. We should rest." And that's that.

They don't set up a camp- but they sit down in the shade of some trees and have a quick meal. It's nothing fancy- just sandwiches. It fills their stomachs though. After that, they make their way up once again.

* * *

_Colette is back._ Lloyd smiles brightly, despite the situation they found themselves in. His gift worked. Colette has her soul back- and they beat that Pronyma lady up too. But he can’t relax yet. Yuan is still there, watching them. 

“Yuan! I’ll settle our score here right now!” Lloyd charges at him, only to be blocked by Kratos. Lloyd leaps back, feeling like the air got punched out of him. “K-kratos!” 

Kratos stares at him for a moment, his gaze holding some sort of emotion Lloyd can’t place. 

“What are you doing here?” Yuan asks, suddenly having _wings_. Yuan is an angel too then.

“Leave Yuan. Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you. We’ll leave the Chosen as well. It’s the toxicosis.” Lloyd figured Kratos would look away, but he doesn’t. He keeps looking at Lloyd.

Once Yuan left Kratos speaks once again. He tells them about the Tower of Salvation among other things. Lloyd is only half listening- not being able to take his mind of Kratos being his father - but he knows he needs to change this. 

“I’ll change this system.” He swears. “This stupid system with the two worlds stealing mana from each other. I swear I’ll change it.”

Kratos looks… pleased? “Heh. Well, do your best.” He then leaves- but slips a folded paper into Lloyd’s pocket when the others aren’t looking. Lloyd tenses, but decides not to mention it to the others. 

They all decide to go back to Meltokio, but they’ll rest at a House of Guidance near them first. Lloyd fingers the note in his pocket- once they arrive and everyone else is asleep, he’ll finally be able to read it. He can’t help but feel nervous- but he also can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Saber be like: Ignore your long fics. Write this. I'll update whenever I have time tho.


End file.
